The Curse that Lingers Behind these Scarlet Eyes
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: "Who are you?" The Fury hissed, I had her cornered.      "Your worst nightmare!" I growled before killing the Fury, after she had disintegrated I laughed at my own private joke. Nightmare. Ha.     And I'm a rogue Monster hunter
1. They've come for me!

"Who are you!" The Fury hissed, I had her cornered.

"Your worst _**nightmare**_!" I growled before killing the Fury, after she had disintegrated I laughed at my own private joke. Nightmare. Ha.

I walked through the night back to the orphanage. See, my dad died of a Fury attack. I was at camp but I ran away. I hate that wretched camp so now I'm a lone monster hunter. Free to do what I want when I want. My hair is dirty blond with red tips and black streaks. My eyes you ask? Why they're Scarlet. I see my mom frequently, but only when I want to. Which is very rare since she always tries to convince me to go back to camp. I am never going back there unless I'm taken against my will. Great, just jinxed it. I quickly slipped inside the orphanage, entered my room ( I have seniority I get my own room) and changed out of my hunting outfit and into pajamas. I slipped into bed and fell peacefully asleep.

" Nightmare! Wake up!" Damon yelled, busting into my room, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. Such a strange kid.

"Let me down!" I shrieked banging on his back.

"Not my fault you were out all night hunting monsters."

"I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too!"

Strange thing was I think he actually means it. I mean, it wouldn't be too weird, I'm 15 he's 17, only two year difference. He's actually the one who helped me escape came, he's the son of Apollo, but he helped me anyways. It was raining that night so we weren't spotted by Artemis because you couldn't see the moon through the clouds. I loved Artemis like my own mother but she tends to be...even though I'm not her child...Very protective of me. When he finally put me down I realized that it was the day he had scheduled for me to get a brighter make over as a practical joke, I had only agreed to make him happy but right now the only thing going through my mind was RUN! And I listened to this very special thought. I booked it, but since he was a son of Apollo he was much much faster. He tackled me in now time.

"Don't make me sick Styx on you!" I threatened, yes I'm really that mean, since my mother is the goddess of the river Styx, I could summon it's lava type waters and burn anyone with the slightest brush of my fingers.

"You wouldn't dare!" Damon said, fear in his eyes. There was also something else I couldn't recognize.

"Oh you know I would!"

Let me explain our position. I'm on the ground with Damon holding down my wrists, laying on top of me to keep me on the ground. Now I recognized what's in his eyes, love. Strange really, who you fall in love with. But since my mom is the personification of hatred, Aphrodite cursed me, that the first person to fall in love with me and I return the love will lose his status of popularity and be an outcast, forever hated. Of course I had told Damon this curse. He didn't say anything then.

"You shouldn't." I whispered, our faces were about ¾ an inch apart. I can't deny I that I love him. I just don't want him to be an outcast or to be forever hated.

" I don't care about that dumb curse." He whispered back.

"But I do, and I won't le-" I was cut off, damn him. Just damn him! He kissed me! Damn him! No wait! Damn myself I'm kissing back.

**Damon Pov**

She kissed me back! I always hoped but never actually thought!

**Back to moi's POV**

No, stop kissing him! I said STOP! Now! Stop! Yes! I found the power to stop! Whoo hoo! I pushed him up slightly, okay so not so much force but I'm weak unless I'm fight monsters what can I say?

"I won't let you be cursed." I said, pretending he was a monster so I'd have enough strength to push him off and sit up. YAAY! I'm sitting up now, criss cross applesauce!

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, I don't care." he said, I'm pretty sure he has told me a million times.

"And I've told you a billion times... I DO!" I growled. Hoping he'd let it go.

Drop it. Drop it. Drop it! PLEASE! Damn you.

" So I don't."

"I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

He's making me mad now!

"Don-" Damon started but I cut him off.

"Just leave me to get dressed, no wait, let me go and get dressed." I said, walking back to my room. I must say that even though I'm a monster hunter, during the day I'm a super mini skirt and heels girl.

I put on my plaid yellow, fake wrapped on the side with two belts, super mini, A tight Black Fall out Boy shirt, and four in black heels. Now I bet you're wondering how I run in these things, well girls can do anything boys can, but we can do it in heels. I straightened my hair and put in my red and black guitar dangly earrings. Last but not least I put on on my single studded glove. I walked out of my room with the best back off I'm hawt look/ walk. Ha I do that because the guys at the Orphanage try to hit on and end up either getting hit by my heel in the soft spot or beat up by Damon. He had grown used to the way I dressed by now. But you could still see a gleam in his eyes that he tried as hard as he could to hide. I also love to tease him by strutting my best right in front of him just to make him drool.

"Like my new outfit?" I teased, putting my hands up like when you shrug, and spun around for him to see.

"Um, uh, uhhhh." Damon practically started drooling again! Whoo hoo score 10 for me!

No, I think I need to tease him more! I walked over and gave him a big hug!

"Why are you doing this too me?" He groaned, trying to break free.

"Because it's fun!" I said.

"You're evil."

"Why thank you!"

I still hadn't let go. He's totally hug-able! Then someone cleared their throat.

"Hello, I'm Grover and we have come to take you back to camp half blood." Grover said, shit.


	2. how are you? Pissed

"Over my dead body!" Damon growled, stepping in front of me.

"Look dude, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to take you guys back to camp." Percy said, one hand around my best friend Annabeth, another in the air to show no sign of harm.

I knew Damon wasn't going to calm down, so I did what was probably a mistake. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, knowing he would calm down at my touch. Why is this a mistake? Because it's a sign of affection.

"Go grab the emergency bags from under my bed. Then Run. I'll catch up." I whispered in his ear. He started slowly backing towards my room.

"He's just getting our bags no worries." I said- er lied calmly. Just then Damon came back out.

"Nightmare!" Damon called, I spun around and he threw me my duffel bag, as soon as I caught it I took off at a dead sprint in my four inch high heels. Piece of cake! Crap! We're on the second floor and have to jump out a window, oh well.

I jump over the ledge and land perfectly on my toes. I could hear Percy and his friends coming down the stairs and sprinted up to Damon.

"How the hell do you sprint in high heels and a mini skirt?" Damon asked, ducking into a dark alley.

"I'm a girl, we have better balance!" I said, following him. I heard them a few yards behind us and pulled him into an old storage closet I found a while ago.

The only bad thing is that it's barely big enough for 1 ½ people. But two teenagers, one slim and on muscular? No way would we fit without being pressed up against each other. Like seriously pressed up against each other, belly to belly...awkward.

"...I'm just gonna go check this door." I heard Annabeth tell Percy.

I had some how managed to sway in the tiny closet, I was dizzy. Damon put his hands on my waist to steady me, barely worked, I tried folding my arms vertical in front of my chest and leaning my head on Damon's chest. Still didn't help, but I'm pretty sure it looked weird when Annabeth opened the door on us. I don't know why but I was suddenly dizzier and was having trouble breathing. Then I remembered Chiron banned me from being around Satyrs because I have a severe allergic reaction to them. Too bad I remembered this right as I passed out. I felt Damon's arms tighten around me.

When I woke up we were at camp. DAMN! All that hard work for nothing! I looked to my right, since I felt something holding my hand in slack, and saw Damon sleeping. Aw, he looks so peaceful! I crawled out of bed on the right side and found I was now in a distressed jean mini skirt with my old Camp half blood t- shirt. Yah it's been three years and it still fits. I did a few adjustments on it, cut out the sides so I had to wear an undershirt. My 4 inch high heels were right next to the bed so I slipped them on, slid my hand out of Damon's, and right before I left the room kissed his cheek.

I walked in where Mr. D and Chiron were playing cards.

"Ah, I see you're up. How are you feeling?" Chiron asked.

"Pissed."

"Why? You're back at safety?"

"We were perfectly fine until you sent out Percy's gang."

"What about the monsters?"

"I was a _**monster hunter**_. We were doing just fine."

For once Chiron didn't have anything to say. Usually monster hunters are people who hate the gods, but honestly I just hate this camp. They train you to fight monsters but you never know how good you are because they rarely let people out of this hell hole. I stood there shifting my weight from foot to foot. Apparently he had no response, so I decided to go to the cabin that's not technically mine. See, my mom is a minor god, but even then she doesn't have a cabin because I'm her only child. So I stayed in the Hades cabin with Nico Di Annoying. As I walked in I seriously saw him still sleeping and even though he's like the boss of me since the River Styx are in his dads kingdom, I went to Poseidon with a water bucket. Once I had told them why I needed it they grinned and filled it. So with in about five minutes Nico was soaking wet.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked me, leaning up in bed.

"You were still asleep! And I don't care if the war just got over, you shouldn't be sleeping that long." I replied.

"Yes mother."

"Oh, Shut up!"

"Why are you back any way? I thought you were never going to come back."

"You know how I'm allergic to Satyrs?" He nodded. "Well they brought Grover along and took me while I was passed out."

"Rough."

I haven't always hated Nico, It's just he was the first to love me, like romantically, but I never loved him back. I convinced myself he was dirty scum 'cause I didn't want him to be more of an outcast. That and he's like a brother to me! That would be just plain wrong! And Nasty!

"So... Is Damon...?" Nico asked, he's asking if Damon was cursed yet.

"No. And it won't ever happen." I grumbled, I shifted uncomfortably, this place is way to cold for my liking.

May I explain? Yes? Good. My mom, Goddess of the River Styx, so I like hot, not cold. Or else I would have loved it in here. But this is the only place I'm NOT immune to cold. A very sad day for me.


	3. AN Arizona

_**Hey guys I'm sorry to announce that I will be going to Arizona for two weeks as of 8-1-10 and will not be able to update, I can write but we will be on the road and no internet**_

_**truly,**_

_**Sk8rRebel13**_


	4. Thanks for admiting it

**A/N SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS I HAVE SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!**

" Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Not."

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Thanks for admitting it." Nico said, smirking smugly.

"Ugh! I so hate you right now!" I groaned plopping on my bed that was directly across from his, I leaned back so I was half laying on the bed but my legs were still bent over the edge.

"You've changed."

"Have not!"

"Oh really? Last time I saw you you had a sword on your hip, not a thigh sheath half way up your thigh, you wore baggy pants and semi-tight shirts, and you had an arm sheath. You always had your hair down. And you never EVER wore skirts or heels. Just pants, shorts, and skater shoes."

"I learned to use my beauty as a whip."

"Apparently."


End file.
